A Twist in The Tale Of Middle Earth
by Smith of Nightmares
Summary: Here one would find, A rather peculiar thing. This thing being a Big Four fanfic in the world of The Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit. if you wish to know more, then I humbly suggest that you step inside and listen to a tale, hopefully, unlike any other
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: To those of whom i do not know yet have decided to learn the history of the tale I now weave, Please note that this is indeed fanfiction and well... I dont need to say much else really, merely that I wish you to enjoy my story and review it as you see fit, for while I may show promise as a storyteller and writer (Hey, its not that improbable, who knows maybe I'll be competent) One mind cannot possibly see the best path for every facet of a story, much less a crossover such as this. Please, listenn well as I begin, well... perhaps not at the beginning, but at something before the beginning, not before time, but in between its ripples.

 **Disclaimer : The world of The Hobbit and The Lord Of The Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien While the Following Stories and or movies (take your pick because they really are all stories told in a different way), Rise Of The Guardians belongs to DreamWorks as does How To Train Your Dragon whilst Brave belongs to Disney Pixar ( Hah! i dont think many put Pixar in... Does that mean its not a legal disclaimer then...hmm... something to check later) And Tangled belongs to Disney, just Disney. Needless to say that the corresponding characters who inhabit the aformentioned worlds belong to their creators same as the worlds themselves. (please don't make me mention all of the characters, that would be extremely tedious). Any OCs [original characters] are mine though they will most likely be few and far in between.**

In a land well known the clock turns slowly before stopping. Upon this moment the sun paused and the moon waited, twas but a second and nothing more... Yet it was more than enough, The clock had been reversed. Countless stories rewritten and erased to begin anew as a twist of fate struck Middle Earth, A new journey was at hand. Something far differing from its predecessor, how so? Come Come, sit by the fire and warm the chill from your bones. Listen well and learn as I weave a tale of fantastical occurrences not without knights and warriors, dragons of fire and demons of the night... And still, A touch of magic to my tale I should think would do nicely. You have come this far my friend, tell me... Would you like to hear more? Sadly our tale begins not in the shire but to the east where a gathering of wizards and elves await.


	2. The Fate of Jack

The sun was beginning it's slow descent to the west, it's golden rays illuminating the waters of Rivendell. A figure leaned against the pillars of one of the courtyards, staring into the distant mountains. The figure was tall, by even elvish standards, standing 7ft covered entirely in light gray fur with dark grey tribal patterning throughout. Two bunny ears extended from the head of this figure, as he stood one ear twitched suddenly as he sighed and spoke before the newcomer could

" He's late North." The newcomer, now North, chuckled, a deep baritone sound rumbling through him as he nodded thoughtfully, grabbing his large belly absentmindedly.

" It would appear so Bunny, but then again, He was never one for deadlines." Bunny snorted derisively.

"Ohh no, North, you and I both know that he keeps to a deadline, his own! The little bugger never should of been accepted talent or otherwise." North sighed rubbing a hand over his face only to pause as a third voice joined the group, softer yet with a strength only age can provide, a elven women garbed in a dress of silver and white, her face framed by dark blonde locks and the barest hint of a smile on her face as she responded to Bunny's comment.

"Don't be so harsh in your judgement Aster, Mithrandir seems to think he has great potential." North smiles at the woman bowing slightly

"Lady Galadriel it's great to see you." She nods her smile widening some

" I see you are as vibrant as ever Nicholas." North nods in response as he turns to look past her.

"The meeting is starting then?" He asked, Galadriel nodded

"That was the general idea Nicholas, now then, if you would refrain from keeping the others waiting any longer..." she spoke turning on her heel and walking away towards the buildings nearby as Aster sighed and followed alongside North. Together they came into a larger circular open dining room more or less, with an assortment of people both men, elves and otherwise seated around the large table. As the three took their seats, a small female covered in iridescent feathers turned to them.

"Any sign of Jack?" She asked slightly worried if the increasing frequency of her wings lifting her out of her seat was any indication. Bunny shook his head as North sighed loudly.

" I don't understand why you worry, so he is late, he's always late."

A voice then interjects, roughened by age yet still soothing in its tone. " That is the problem North" an old man with a white staff and beard interjects. "If Jack Frost is to be given such power he should at least show the necessary responsibility to wield it." Before a debate could break out a tall elf with brown hair and a gold circlet, who happens to be the host of this meeting gently reaches over and nudges what could only be described as a small man made out of gold sand, a bit of it falling away as he awoke, returning the smile the small man offered him he turned back to the conversation.

" I apologize but I feel much the same as Saruman if not to such an extreme. While the boy need not be so responsible as to merit a seat on this counsel he must at least show the barest minimum of responsibility before we can entrust him with anything of a serious matter. Including further training." While Bunny nods and North shakes his head in disagreement the winged woman, The Fairy Queen by the name of Toothiania, sits conflicted as Lady Galadriel shows no outward sign of response or emotion. The golden man then taps the table gaining everyone's attention as he waves his hand and a figure appears in a pool of the golden sand he summoned, taking on the shape of a tall figure with a large pointed hat and a staff standing next to a lanky boy with a shepherds crook in hand and a question mark afterwards. Saruman nodded in response.

" We are well aware of the interest of mithrandir into the boy but he is on business elsewhere so it falls to us to decide his place Sanderson." Sanderson, or sandy, nods after a thoughtful face was made before waving both hands as golden sands shifted and reformed, a book, hard bound and chained closed, the figure, crook in hand, forms beside it. Almost immediately Saruman speaks "No, Sanderson, I refuse to acknowledge further training of the boy." Most of the council nodded, if reluctantly. Magic after all, was the subject at hand, and as you will learn dear reader, it is not a tool, but a bargain struck and a price not easily paid. To trust someone with it is not a decision made lightly, thankfully, for those of you whom favor the wondrous magical workings of one Jack Frost. The decision is not for them to make. However, I'm getting off track, as the meeting carried on. With a rush of footsteps and a startled cry in elvish followed by a equally loud apology, a lanky figure, dark brown hair, a brown coat and clothes of earthy tones, trailing mud from his boots and Shepherds crook across his shoulders the topic of the meeting stepped forwards.

"Jackson Overland, here at last Toothiania was beginning to worry." Lady Galadriel spoke, the barest hints of a smile tugging at her lips. Jackson, for his part bowed his head in apology, rubbing his neck sheepishly before his eyes widened.

"Wait! There's something I have to tell all of you!" He blurted out, getting raised eyebrows and a sarcastic chuckle from Aster.

"Sure, sure, I don't suppose it's your excuse for being late?" Jackson stammered a bit before speaking indignantly.

" I trekked south for two weeks to get here, what do you expect?" North and Elrond showed a mix of surprise and curiosity, evolving into realization, however it was Saruman who posed the question.

"And what, may I ask, where you doing in the north?" He asked leaning forward.

Jackson sighed before looking the council in the eyes.

" I was at the border of Forodwaith-" "Impossible, Forodwaith is more than three weeks away." Aster cut in. Jackson and Aster, in usual fashion began arguing back and forth until a crash like thunder occurred as the shadows grew darker and Jackson grew taller and in a booming voice he learned from Mithrandir, he spoke

" I am not a liar, nor is there time for this, there are Orcs in the icy reaches, trolls and fell things walk the night. Something must be done!" Silence followed his statement before laughter followed. Saruman was laughing.

" Truly, this is a prodigy? A welp who thinks he can order those above him? Prone to flights of fancy and tales of battle against Orcs, they are scattered." He said looking to his fellow council members as they began to nod in agreement. " Our enemy is defeated, his forces scattered. There are no orcs in Forodwaith... But... you are more than welcome to search." Saruman was smiling now as members of the council looked uneasy, Lady Galadriel looked at Saruman about to protest but yielded at his hand. Jackson looked confused, he was just being humiliated and now Saruman was agreeing with him?

" I am?" He asked, Saruman nodded.

" yes, you are right, I apologize. We should take threats such as these seriously. Go to Forodwaith, find the legion... and don't return until you do." The council descended into chaos with even Aster speaking against it, when Jackson spoke.

"I accept." Silence again, as Toothiania stammered.

"H-hold on Jack, Y-You can't be serious?" She said. Lady Galadriel spoke up, a frown carved into her face.

" it is done, Jackson Overland, consider this your trial, should you succeed, the title of wizard is yours." Saruman bristled but nodded as did Jack.

"I will leave tonight." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

That, dear readers is how Jackson Overland came to reside in the icy reaches of Forodwaith, with only his fledgling skills and instinct to guide him.


End file.
